Teldryn Sero Oneshots
by PotOfGreed
Summary: Various oneshots containing my Dragonborn and sellsword Teldryn Sero.
1. A Taste Of Ash Yams

The Dunmer woman collapsed at his side, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Teldryn Sero rushed to the woman's aid. He knew it was bad at first, but he didn't know it was life threatening.

Teldryn insisted that she take a day to rest before they explored the Dwemer ruins but Nadia was stubborn. The woman would have died long ago if not for him. Sometimes, people would wonder why he still followed her, kept up with her antics. He used to question it himself, but realization kicked in. He was smitten. The Dunmer woman caught his eye as soon as she had set foot inside the Retching Netch. Her black armor and cloak that she wore concealed her face. Her figure was average, except that she was on the slightly thinner side than the average Dunmer.

He introduced himself as Teldryn Sero, blade for hire. That is, if you had the coin. She was quick to accept his offer, and with that, they had been on their way. Since that day, they had been companions for the better part of two years. In that time, they had gotten attached to each other.

Now wasn't the time for musing, Teldryn knew this. He picked up his companion and found a small space to set her. The last of their potions had been used up ages ago, and Teldryn knew only basic healing spells. He pulled off her armor careful to try and not further injure her. Her abdomen was covered in her blood, pouring from a large gash. He focused a healing spell there, and his fingers tingled with a warm energy flowing through them. He focused it on her wound and the skin closed, though looked a bit scarred. He was unsure how much damage was done internally, but that should have been taken care of with the spell as well.

He stopped using the spell in case he used all of his magicka. He dug around through Nadia's alchemy ingredient satchel and made a healing salve using blue mountain flowers, which was something she had taught him how to do. He knew the minor side effects that it had, but that did not matter to him. He just needed her to make it through the night. He spread the salve on the small cuts that peppered her arms, torso, and thighs.

He took her helmet off last and her white hair tumbled out, splaying on the ground. Some of the hair was tinged with pink, and he brushed it out of her face to reveal a cut on her forehead near her eyebrow. He searched around in his bag and found a tunic. He ripped a long strip of it off and set it aside, while using the rest of it to wipe the blood from her face. He applied the last bit of salve to her cut and wrapped the makeshift bandage around her head.

He examined her body and frowned. She had many scars from her rough life, most notably the one on her face, running from her brow to her lip, crossing through her right eye. Nadia had told him it she had gotten it from a fight in a bar, where a drunk man had cut her face with a broken wine bottle. She told him that it had happened about 120 years ago and could not remember the man's name. The Dunmer woman had been closer to him in age than he originally thought, with him being close to 200, while she was only 158. With her childlike innocence, he had thought of her to possibly only be in her twenties.

He was afraid to fall asleep with her, in case she awoke and needed him. Teldryn busied himself with polishing their weapons, her armor, and his chitin helmet. The rest would have to wait.

He checked on her a short while later and noticed her breathing was less labored. It seemed as of now that she just needed her rest. He picked her up and set her inside his bedroll. She shivered just a bit, so Teldryn took his armor off and changed into his trousers. He climbed in the bedroll and cuddled Nadia, trying desperately to keep her warm. Teldryn wrapped his arm around her. He noticed she was a thin woman, but he never realized just how skinny she was compared to him. He would have to make sure she ate more. He planted small kisses on her face: one on her forehead, one on the scar on her eyebrow, one on her cheek, the tip of her nose, her chin, and a quick peck on her lips. He laid his head down on her shoulder.

His mind drifted to thoughts of her. Some about their future together, living in one of her many homes. Or maybe, they could build one somewhere, just the two of them. It could be close to Riverwood. Teldryn really liked the small village. In others, they were kissing, holding each other, even making love. Teldryn loved Nadia, and he wanted to be certain that she loved him back. He didn't want to lose her. Especially to that damn Farkas in the Companions. Everytime Nadia would stop in to visit them, Teldryn noticed Farkas eyeing her like a snack. To say Sero got jealous about it would be a bit of an… understatement.

Teldryn wasn't planning on falling asleep on her. It just sorta happened that way. When Nadia awoke to a warm body next to her, saying she was startled was an understatement. She looked over at the man next to her. She didn't expect Teldryn Sero to be holding her while they had slept. A small smile spread on her face, but vanished just as quickly when she noticed her head throbbing and the rest of her body aching, especially her abdomen. She wanted to stay in Teldryn's embrace forever. He was always so warm. Though she knew it wouldn't last forever, it was still nice.

She looked at him. He looked so young when he was asleep. All the wrinkles in his face had seemed to fade away and he looked so relaxed. She wanted to kiss him, that much was certain. But she was unsure if Teldryn had the same feelings. Nadia didn't want to risk losing the person she valued the most in her life over a silly kiss. And even if he did return her feelings, then what? Would they marry? Have children?

But if Teldryn was asleep, she could get away with just a small kiss, right? She had always wanted to know what the Dunmer's lips tasted of. She let the thought sit in her mind for just a moment. Maybe she would go for his cheek instead. The more she thought of it, the more she wanted to do it. Hell, she's slain dozens of fire and frost-breathing dragons, if she can do that, she can kiss someone.

Even if that someone was none other than Teldryn Sero.

When Nadia gathered the courage to lightly peck him on his cheek, she wasn't expecting it to wake him. His ruby red eyes bore into her scarlet one. "I'm sorry, Tel. I didn't mean-" he cut her off with a kiss. It was passionate and everything they both could have ever needed. He tasted of ash yams. Nadia loved ash yams almost as much as she loved Teldryn.

Eventually she broke the kiss and looked up at him. "You could've left me here. You didn't need to save me, Tel." Her voice was raspy. Her throat hurt with the rest of her body

"I love you too much to do that, Nadia, and you better know that," he replied. Teldryn couldn't even think to leave her in a time like this. They both had made a promise not to leave each other's side, and he intended on keeping it. He dug around in his knapsack for a moment and handed her an apple. "Eat this."

She accepted the round fruit and munched on it. Teldryn refused when she had offered him a piece of the fruit. "You need it much more than I do at the moment," was all he had said to her. She scarfed the rest of it down, tossing the core in a random direction.

"We should probably get going soon Tel," she said with a bit of a cough.

"Not until you rest some more. I'm not going to risk losing you again." Teldryn was usually pretty easy going about when Nadia wanted to go somewhere. Her sense of adventure was astounding. But not today. She needed more rest, and he would make sure that she got that.

She sighed with discontent, "then can you at least lay with me? It's chilly in here."

"As you wish," he said as he crawled back inside the bedroll that somehow managed to fit both of them. Probably because she was so skinny. Too skinny. Teldryn knew that he would have to try and get her to eat more. Being underweight was never a good thing. "I love you, Na."

She yawned and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too, Tel."

 **Hullo humans! Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in awhile! If somehow you've read my trash *ahem* I mean fanfics before, you may have noticed I went on a purge of all my old fics. Not sorry. Oooof. I've never written anything for the TES fandom so yea I'm sorry if this is actual garbage. If ya didn't know, Nadia is my Dunmer DB. She lost an eye during a bar fight with a drunk dude, but I used the one blind eye when I made the character cuz you can't have them with one eye which is total BS imo. Maybe I'll write that too in the future. Who knows. Anyway, reviews are cool, uh ty for reading. I'm bad at these. Sorry for rambling.**

 **~~Dodongo**


	2. Of Maids And Mudcrabs

She hated being carried like a child. Teldryn insisted that she not strain herself even though she felt completely fine with her healing spells and a potion she had brewed. The two Dunmer left the ruins, being eager to return to her home in Markarth. Maybe in the future, it would be known as their home, if she wanted. Perhaps she could send her Housecarl, Argis the Bulwark, on a few errands. Nadia wasn't so keen on the idea of having Housecarls just because she did some fetch quests and managed to become Thane of all the nine holds somehow.

She owned property in all the larger cities, though choosing to live in Markarth. She had described Whiterun as being a bit shabby, not to mention that one priest that shouts about Talos keeping her awake at night along with that Nazeem… _character_ that they both would just love to backhand. Solitude was too big for her to not get lost in. Hell, she had gotten lost in the house that she had purchased there! Riften reeked of fish, which while she didn't hate fish, she didn't want to smell of it. And both the weather and the fellow Dunmer in Windhelm were too cold for her liking, which Teldryn would have to agree.

Besides, Markarth and its Dwarven architecture always fascinated her. Her home wasn't cramped like what she had in Whiterun, yet wasn't too large for her liking like Solitude.

"So, you're just going to carry me all the way to Markarth then, is that right?" She asked her companion with disdain. "Even with all those stairs?" She hated being treated like a child, and she knew that if she hadn't been unconscious due to a combination of blood loss, fatigue, and lack of food, she could have easily healed herself with a spell. She had more knowledge of restoration and conjuration magics, while Teldryn knew more about destruction spells; he still knew just enough restoration to get himself by.

"I will if I must, Nadia." He heard the woman in his arms sigh and felt her try to squirm out of his grip. He didn't mean to have his hold on her loosened so much for just long enough for her to fall. He didn't expect her just to get up and dart off. With that, he chased after her, intent on not letting her get hurt.

In the past when they had first met, it was about the gold. Just him getting paid and leaving the first chance she died. He wasn't expecting to have been in service of the Dragonborn, watching her become Arch Mage of the College of Winterhold, joining the Thieves Guild and becoming the leader, working through the ranks to become Harbinger of the Companions of Whiterun. He even assisted her in eliminating the presence of the Dark Brotherhood in Skyrim.

The only time he had worried about her was when she had dismissed his services. She had mentioned something about "catching a dragon". He had no idea what she had meant about that until she had already left. It was her destiny. The next time he had seen her, it had felt like an eternity. She had collapsed in his arms and he had promised himself to never let her go again.

When they had first met, he got annoyed quickly at her constantly picking flowers and various mushrooms they would come across in caves during their travels. Teldryn just wanted to hurry and finish his job so he could move on to the next client. He was hired for protection, not to pick flowers with a half blind Dunmer! Not that he didn't like flowers, but he didn't realized how important they were exactly until she had used them to brew a potion that would save his life.

Flowers reminded Teldryn of her, they were colorful like her personality and her vocabulary when she were to stub her toe on some sort of table or desk. Deathbells were her favorite because she liked the color.

His thoughts left his mind when he saw her trip over a not so happy looking mudcrab. She stabbed the small creature with a dagger and cut off its claws, likely for a potion. He let a hearty laugh escape and her cheeks looked flushed upon looking up at him. She had a slight frown on her face. He saw her throw a pebble at him, and it hit his goggles. She chuckled and got back to her feet with his help.

Markarth was a short walk away, and they reached her home within just a few hours. Their feet ached and she was ready to sit down. Her Housecarl, Argis, did not reside there because Nadia had told him to live with his newlywed wife, Lydia, in a home she had given them in Whiterun.

Nadia had stripped out of her armor and changed into a blue dress and crawled under her bed blankets. She grabbed the nearest book and started to read, her eye delicate scanning each page to fully absorb the story.

"The Lusty Argonian Maid, eh? Not a bad read if I do say so myself," Teldryn whispered in her ear. She jumped a little, not having known he had entered her room. She blushed, _The Lusty Argonian Maid_ was one of her favorite books, though she would never admit that. She felt warm lips on the tip of her ear and a quiet moan escaped her. "I'd let you bake my bread anyday."

His lips moved to hers and he suckled on her bottom lip. His lips felt hot and heavy on her, but she loved every moment of it. She ran her fingers through his mohawk and tugged on the black strands. He cupped her face with his hands and to her surprised, he promptly pulled away from her. He rested his forehead on hers. "Love, you're burning up. Why didn't you tell me?" He questioned her.

"I had not even noticed it Tel. I'll be okay, I promise." She replied, not wanted to be chided like a small child.

"I'll be right back," he said as he got up. He could've swore he heard her whimper, but he wouldn't ask her about it. Instead, he went over to the kitchen area of her home and started to make her some tea.

By the time he had gotten back to her room with the tea, she was already asleep, her book having fell to the floor next to the bed. He set the small cup on one of her bedside tables. Not wanting to disturb her rest, he went to the small bedroom on the other side of the home that she had set up for him. He stripped himself of his armor and covered himself with a blanket. He didn't realize how tired he must have been, but as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. Being the heavy sleeper that he is, he didn't notice a warm body crawl into bed with him.

 **I went ahead and rewrote some things in this, and I'm just going to say that I feel so much better about this now than what I had before.**

 **If you haven't noticed, I deleted the original version of this and I am going to upload this one with the previous oneshot. I intend to keep all of these little snippets in a single, multi chapter story. I really hope you guys like these and I should have a new one out in the next few days. Thank you all for reading these and remember that constructive criticism is very appreciated!**

 **~~Dodongo**


End file.
